The invention relates to an endoscopic instrument having an LED illumination module.
With endoscopes, it may be advantageous to arrange an illumination device in the form of an LED directly in the region of the distal end of the endoscope, since one may thus make do without fiber-optics in the inside of the endoscope. However, with the use of LEDs at the distal end of the endoscope, the problem of leading away the waste heat produced by the LED arises. This is necessary in order, for example, to avoid burns of the surrounding tissue. It is known, for example, from Japanese patent application publication (Kokai) JP 11-216113 A to cool the LED with the help of supplied air.
An illumination device for an endoscope is known from European patent application publication EP 1 911 389 A1, with which the waste heat produced by the LED is led away via connection electrodes of the LED. However, these connection electrodes are very large in cross section, and are rigid, so that an application in a flexible endoscope is only possible with limitations.